


shamefully late christmas + new year thing

by paralogism



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralogism/pseuds/paralogism
Summary: In which Nico plays Santa. So does Maki.





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off this: http://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/nicomaki_santa
> 
>  
> 
> Finished late because I'm a terrible person.

It was a day where Hanayo had eaten rice, Rin had said nya, Umi had yelled at Honoka and Kotori had played peacemaker between them, Eli and Nozomi had went out for parfaits and Nico and Maki were arguing over something trivial in the clubroom. Okay, that could have been any day. It just happened to be the last day before winter break, with Christmas to come in the week after.

‘You’re always making fun of me, Nico-chan! Did you have to embarrass me in front of everyone by cuddling up to me earlier?’

‘I know that Maki-chan liked it,’ Nico replies, crossing her arms.

‘That’s beside the point.’ When Nico smirks at hearing that, Maki replays what she just said in her mind. She blushes. ‘I mean, I didn’t even like it!’

‘Awww, you’re being cute again!’ Nico closes the distance between them in an attempt to hug Maki again, only to be met with a hand in the face.

‘And you’re always calling me c-cute!’

‘That’s because Maki-chan is cute. Ka ki ku ke ko.’

‘Nico-chan!’ Maki throws her hands above her head in frustration. ‘That’s exactly what I’m getting at! If you’re like that, Santa-san won’t visit your house next week!’

Nico gives a dramatic gasp. ‘Oh no! I won’t be visited by a fat, bearded person in the middle of the night!’

‘Don’t mock Santa-san like that! He works hard to fulfil the dreams of children!’

‘How incredibly noble of him! Thankfully, Maki-chan is still a child.’

‘You’re making fun of me again?!’ Maki’s eyes widen in disbelief. ‘You really have been a bad girl this year, Nico-chan!’

Nico responds with all the maturity she can. She bursts out laughing. Hard. Really hard. It’s when Nico begins to double over with her hands on her knees that Maki’s tipping point is reached. She goes stomping over to the clubroom door, slamming it closed in a huff.

‘Oh, Maki-chan,’ Nico says whilst wiping a joyful tear from her eye. ‘Never change.’ She walks from her position to collect her bag from beneath the table. ‘Still, I hope I didn’t tease her too much.’

Placed atop the table, Nico’s phone buzzes with a text message. She flicks the screen to unlock it.

_From: washi-washi monster_

_nicocchi, we’ve got the supplies ready for christmas eve_

Nico nods to herself, and begins to type a reply. Before she can complete her text, however, she receives another one, which catches her eye enough to open it before completing her message.

_From: washi-washi monster_

_there are some… special arrangements though_

Nico ponders what Nozomi means, asking as much in the message she now sends.

* * *

 

Amongst the light snowfall, the three first years make their way home from school together, wearing beanies, gloves and cute, warm mittens. Rin leads the way as usual with Hanayo beside her, a gentle smile on her face as Rin makes her energetic antics. Maki follows them a few paces behind, silent. Well, Maki is usually quiet. But it’s a different kind of quiet than usual, and her fellow first years can tell.

It’s Rin who asks first. She stops walking to turn and face Maki, with Hanayo doing the same. ‘Maki-chan? Is something wrong, nya?’

‘You’ve been quieter than usual,’ Hanayo agrees with a nod.

‘Well…’ Maki fidgets with her gloved hands before looking at the ground. ‘You know how Santa-san doesn’t visit bad people?’

Rin and Hanayo nod earnestly.

‘Nico-chan was making fun of Santa-san earlier.’

The two pause, look at each other for a few seconds, and then say ‘Ohhhh.’

‘Um, Maki-chan…’ Hanayo says hesitantly.

Rin is also careful as she says, ‘I don’t think you should worry about that, nya…’

Maki remains engrossed in her thoughts, the worried look increasing on her face. ‘What if Santa-san decides not to visit Nico’s siblings as well?’

‘Maki-chan…’ Hanayo trails off, now having a look of concern.

‘Nico-chan’s a good girl, right?’ Rin asks, trying to cheer Maki up.

‘Yeah,’ agrees Maki, ‘but does Santa-san know that? What if he gets the wrong impression from the way we act, like what happened earlier?’

Hanayo gives a few seconds thought to the earlier events that day. ‘…The hug?’ she asks after a moment.

Rin tilts her head in confusion. ‘So you actually enjoy when Nico-chan is like that, nya?’

‘S-Shut up!’ yells Maki, bringing her hands to her face to cover a spreading blush after being caught out for the second time that afternoon.

Not much else gets said before the trio reach Maki’s house, her companions waving goodbye at the gate. Maki gives her own quiet reply, her mind clearly elsewhere as she trudges up the drive and opens the door to the Nishikino residence. With an ‘I’m back’, she is greeted by the warmth of reverse-cycle, as well as a ‘welcome home’ given by her mother from the living room. Maki walks through the hallway, setting her bag at the living room entrance as she watches her mother in the process of packing two suitcases.

‘Are you ready for your trip with Papa?’ Maki asks.

‘Just about,’ replies Maki’s mother, loading a suitcase with folded clothes and necessities. ‘It’s still a bit unfortunate, your father being called away to do a specialist surgery just before Christmas. But your Papa is the best there is, and it really can’t be put off. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him while we’re out.’ She looks up from her work to meet Maki’s gaze before asking, ‘Are you sure that you don’t want to come with us though?’

Maki fidgets again as she says, ‘My friends want to visit me over Christmas, so…’

Maki’s mother stands from her kneeling position and walks over to her daughter, giving an affectionate rub of her hair. ‘Good girl.’

Instead of shying away or becoming flustered, Maki lets herself be pet without complaint. ‘Can I ask something, Mama?’

If she’s surprised at Maki being unusually timid, her mother doesn’t show it. ‘Of course.’

‘I have a…’ Maki pauses for a moment, trying to find the proper word. ‘Friend. Yeah, a friend. They’re a nice person most of the time, but sometimes I wonder…’ Stopping and pausing again, she looks up into her mother’s eyes with worry. ‘Will she still get a present from Santa-san?’

‘Ummm, Maki…’ Just like Rin and Hanayo before her, she hesitates, struggling to find the right answer. ‘I’m sure she’ll get a present from Santa-san.’

When Maki’s look remains unconvinced after those words, her mother searches for something more to ease her daughter’s mind. Let’s be honest here – it isn’t easy to figure out what to say to a sixteen-year-old who still believes in Santa. But still, she manages to come up with something. In fact, this might be a good learning experience for her. Or maybe, a way to soften the inevitable truth when it comes out later?

‘But if you really wanted to be sure, maybe you could act as Santa-san for her instead?’

‘Ah!’ Maki’s expression brightens in an instant as if it’s the greatest idea she’s ever heard. ‘Thanks, Mama!’ she exclaims, pulling her mother into a tight hug.

‘You’re… welcome…’ her mother gasps in reply, lacking some oxygen from Maki’s constricting squeeze. She thinks that it’s all worth it to see the smile on Maki’s face before she scurries out of the living room. But although she’s very happy at seeing Maki smile for once, her mother can’t help but sigh after a moment, retrieving her phone from the nearby table and making a call. It connects after a few rings.

‘Yes, sweetheart?’ comes the voice of Maki’s father.

‘We have _got_ to tell Maki about Santa one day, dear.’

‘Yeah, but it’s cute while it lasts, isn’t it?’

She answers his question with one of her own. ‘Are you sure it isn’t because you really enjoy playing Santa?’

‘Well, it’s true that I’m not happy missing out on it this time,’ he admits. ‘Are you sure those other girls are up for it?’

‘They can handle being friends with Maki,’ she replies. ‘I’m sure they’ll be fine.’

‘And as for…’ A long intake of breath is heard over the phone. ‘ _That_ girl?’ he asks, with a heavy emphasis on the word.

‘I told them about the required arrangements.’ She pauses, before shaking her head. ‘You can be so petty sometimes.’

She can almost hear the smirk on his face as he says, ‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’

Her resolve made up, Maki climbs the stairs, reaching her bedroom and lying down chest-first on the bed, before quickly losing herself in thought. The first step is to think of a present. Of course, Maki has gifts of her own for Nico and the rest of μ’s, but this is different entirely.

_What would Santa-san give Nico-chan? Apart from a lump of coal this time. What would Nico-chan even put on her list? And her siblings, for that matter._

Having all the right intentions, she just needs a starting point. With that, she picks up her phone and gives it a few presses with her finger before bringing it to her ear.

‘H-Hey, Nico-chan. Can I come over tomorrow?’

* * *

 

Wrapped up in a brown overcoat which reaches her knees, her cheeks flushed red from the chilly walk (and not from the thought of entering Nico’s place, of course not), Maki makes three quick taps of her knuckles against the apartment door.

‘Coming!’ shouts Nico from somewhere a few paces within the apartment, before opening the door to reveal the not unexpected visitor.

‘Hi, Nico-chan.’

‘Yeah, hi,’ Nico replies easily as she swings the door wider for her guest. ‘Come in. It’s cold out there.’

‘Pardon my intrusion.’

As soon as the door shuts, there is a simultaneous shout of ‘Maki-san!’ A split-second later, Cocoro and Cocoa sprint over and clutch at a leg apiece.

‘Bueh?!’

‘They were really excited that someone was coming over,’ Nico explains, a small smile on her face as Maki gets caught off-guard.

Although she’s not used to dealing with children, Maki regains her composure after a few moments. She crouches down to rub their hair. ‘Hi, you two.’

 _What good kids._ _They definitely deserve gifts from Santa-san, at least._

Nico looks to the other sibling still lingering in the living room, being slow to move away from his usual game. ‘You say hi to Maki-chan too, Coutarou.’

Looking up from his game, Coutarou stares at Maki before pointing at her with his small, wooden mallet. ‘Background dancer.’

‘Coutarou!’ Nico shouts. Unfortunately for her, she doesn’t have the same excuse as Maki for the blush she now has on her cheeks.

Maki, however, is magnanimous enough to let that slide. _He’s only doing that because he doesn’t know any better._

_I hope._

‘Let’s have fun today, Maki-san!’ says Cocoro as she looks up at Maki, her eyes shining as she still clings to Maki’s leg.

‘You’re gonna play lots of games with us, right? Right?’ says Cocoa, doing the exact same.

Maki finds herself being overwhelmed again as she stammers out an ‘O-Okay.’

‘Ahem.’ Maki and the three siblings turn to Nico, who looks annoyed at the lack of attention being given to her. ‘Maki-chan wanted to see _me_ ,’ she says, with a hands-on-hips pout and a pointed voice. She walks across to Maki and takes her by the hand before dragging her away from her siblings. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

‘That’s unfair, onee-sama!’ shout Cocoro and Cocoa in unison.

‘Too bad!’

As she gets led through the apartment and then has a door closed behind her after, the thought occurs to Maki. This isn’t the first time she’s been in Nico’s room. But this is a bit (okay, very) different from the last time. It’s just the two of them now, sitting on the bed and taking care to avert their gazes from each other. By coincidence, they find the opposite corners of the room very interesting indeed.

‘So…’ Nico begins, only slightly less awkward than the silence beforehand, ‘why _did_ you come over, again?’

‘I wanted just to talk and hang out,’ Maki replies, keeping her voice measured, even if her heart is pumping a lot harder than usual. ‘Is that a problem?’

‘It’s no problem.’

‘I mean, if I’m interrupting anything then…’

‘It’s fine,’ Nico says, more forceful this time as she turns to look at Maki directly. ‘I really wasn’t up to much.’

Maki feels the heat climbing to her cheeks again, and returns to looking away from Nico to hide that fact. ‘What have you been up to, then?’

‘Just looking after my siblings now that we’re on break. Also, I have some Christmas preparations to make later,’ responds Nico. She takes care not to mention _whose_ preparations still have to be made.

‘Are you doing anything special this Christmas?’

‘Just the usual things. A tree. Stockings. Decorations. I’ll also be helping them write their letters to Santa.’ Nico makes a smirk at Maki. ‘I’m sure you're familiar with that.’

‘Of course,’ replies Maki, slightly suspicious of the meaning behind Nico’s smirk. ‘Do you know what they’d ask for?’

Nico furrows her eyebrows, looking quizzical. ‘Why are you interested in knowing, Maki-chan?’

‘I-I, just…’ Maki reprimands her brain for not catching her tongue in time. It was an awkward and forced way to bring that up. Not casual at all. She should have thought things through a little more beforehand, and it shows in the look she makes.

Nico, however, misreads the troubled look on Maki’s face, and she backtracks straight away. ‘I’m sorry. I nearly forgot how… different our households are. That’s why you’d want to know, right?’

Maki is happy to take the excuse handed to her, giving a few sharp nods.

Nico gives a brief smile, which fades as she looks away from Maki and sighs. ‘They’re good kids. They’re happy with whatever Santa-san gives them.’

‘Oh.’ With that, Maki feels a bit more embarrassed – she did make some quite extravagant demands as a child. And she mostly got them, too. Although she never did get that pony. She still doesn’t know how close her father was to purchasing a holiday home with a stable before her mother intervened.

‘I think I get it.’ Maki nods again before turning to Nico with a smile. ‘Thanks, Nico-chan.’

‘Y-You’re welcome.’ She had meant to reply with confidence and something about it being only natural that the amazing Nico-Nii would give an amazing answer. Instead, she stuttered. Such is life.

‘I guess I should get going now,’ says Maki as she gets to her feet, taking a few steps towards the closed door. She stops and turns, however, when there is an unexpected tug at her sleeve, finding Nico looking up at her and one of her arms outstretched.

‘Where are you going, Maki-chan?’

‘I have some… shopping to do,’ Maki answers carefully.

‘So you don’t want to stay for dinner, then?’ Nico asks, her voice quiet as she loosens her grip.

Maki decides that the shopping can wait.

* * *

 

Although it couldn’t be helped this time around, it’s never a good idea to leave Christmas shopping to the last moment, especially when you’re not used to dealing with crowds. There were just so many people, she couldn’t help but wonder if any of the others were like her – filling in for Santa-san for their own special ( _oh no, Nico is special?_ ) people.

Maki reviews the separately wrapped presents placed in her bag. A mini keyboard for Cocoro, as Maki noticed a few stuck keys when she stayed over a few days ago. Cocoa will get the Nico plushie that Maki found while trawling the idol stores of Akihabara. How ironic that Nico’s lessons in going incognito would help with getting a gift for the siblings favourite idol. A cute rhythm game for Coutaro – he does like hitting things. But really, all those items are going to end up being shared (or perhaps fought over sometimes) between the three, and Maki smiles at the thought.

And as for Nico… Well, Maki’s still surprised that she bought what she did. Luckily she can use Santa as an excuse to give Nico something she couldn’t in front of everyone else.

Although she wishes otherwise, a Santa outfit would be just a bit too conspicuous, and Maki knows she’s just a stand-in at best. A red jacket with a white scarf is enough to be fitting as she prepares to enter the apartment under the cover of darkness on Christmas Eve.

She takes a deep breath to settle herself, then pauses in front of the door. It occurs to her that might have overlooked something really important.

 _How am I_ _meant to get in_ _, again?_

She desperately begins searching for something, anything, to get inside the Yazawa apartment. This isn’t the kind of place with a reception to ask for a key, even if she could get over the suspicion it would arouse in the first place.

_Even a chimney would have been nice…_

A look above her; a small window. Not much good unless she wants to smash her way in, and she doesn’t. Half grumbling to herself about how the real Santa-san wouldn’t have the problems she’s having now, Maki takes a look down, just to the front and right of her feet. A potted plant.

Come on. No one would leave a key so conveniently placed beneath the potted plant. Maki checks it anyway.

‘…’

Okay, apparently the Yazawa’s would leave a key so conveniently beneath the potted plant. Probably for the younger siblings if they forget to take their keys to school. Instead of considering it cliché or actually kinda dangerous, Maki considers herself fortunate as she unlocks the door. And then, she has a second thought. Her hand hovers over the handle with hesitation.

 _What_ _happens if I meet Santa-san in the process? Does that mean I won’t get any presents?_

The thought of having to break cardinal Christmas rules had never occurred to Maki beforehand, and she needs to think over the consequences while she still has the chance.

She makes her mind up.

_It’s fine._

Twisting the handle, she shuts the door behind her as quietly as she can. She is greeted with the dim, multi-coloured light emanating from the small, plastic Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. There’s also another thing that stands out.

There’s no presents to be seen.

Maki panics before checking her watch, giving a sigh of relief.

 _11pm._ _I hope that just means Santa-san hasn’t arrived yet._

Tiptoeing through the apartment to reach the tree, Maki spots a plate of cookies and a glass of milk laid on the living room table, which she takes care not to disturb for the genuine article arriving later. Now in front of the tree, she can see the small envelopes placed delicately within the plastic branches, which she also leaves in place. Cautiously, she unzips the main pocket of her bag, almost one tooth at a time to reveal the presents she begins to place under the tree. One, two, then three are placed next to each other at the base of the tree.

Maki now takes a long look at the last present. A glance at her own handwriting, the slightly crumpled wrapping paper (even after all those attempts) and the thought of the present inside means that she can’t help but linger there for a few moments before setting it to the front and centre of the other gifts.

_I still want you to have a present, Nico-chan. Even if Santa-san might not think you’re nice, I do. I know how you care for your siblings, and I know how you look after all of us in μ’s in your own special way. So this is my way of saying thank you._

Ready to make her escape, she finds herself turning her head to look down the hallway to the room she had been in a few days before, making a conflicted look.

She decides that it’s not worth the risk, but she’s still a bit unhappy at missing out on Nico’s sleeping face as she locks the door behind her.

* * *

 

Three figures stand on the rooftop of the Nishikino residence, a ladder placed at the side of the house having allowed them access. The third-year students shiver in the bitter cold and breeze next to the house’s chimney, a bag of climbing supplies and sack of presents placed to the side as the smallest of the three pulls on a Santa outfit formerly placed in the sack as well.

‘Preparations complete,’ says Eli as she double checks her work. It should be stable enough, especially when the person making the descent is as light as she is. ‘What’s the time, Nozomi?’

’10:45 pm, Elicchi.’

‘Aren’t we a bit early?’ asks Nico.

Eli responds, ‘Her mother said that Maki always goes to bed at 9 on Christmas Eve. We should be fine.’

‘That girl…’ Nico shakes her head. ‘Anyway. Remind me why out of the three of us, it’s me who has to go down the chimney?’

‘Well,’ Eli replies, ‘you’re used to sneaking around and playing Santa for your little siblings, right? We need Nico’s expertise for this.’

Nico finds herself blushing - it’s nice to receive unexpected praise for once. She tries to suppress her happiness in saying, ‘I-I guess it can’t be-‘

‘It’s because you’re the only one chestless enough to fit in the chimney, Nicocchi,’ Nozomi interrupts.

Eli’s head drops. ‘Nozomi. You just couldn’t leave it alone, could you?’

‘It’s only payback for the time Nicocchi ran off in Akihabara,’ Nozomi replies, smirking.

‘I said sorry for that, didn’t I? And it’s not even my fault you couldn’t fit between the vans.’

Still not satisfied, Nozomi continues. ‘Also, Maki’s father said that this was the only way he’d let you into the house.’

Nico grimaces. ‘What did I do for him to hate me so much?’

Eli and Nozomi exchange a knowing smile between them before the blonde breaks into a giggle. ‘It’s competition, Nico.’

‘Composition?’ Nico asks, turning to Eli with a confused look.

‘Never mind that,’ says Nozomi, still having a small smile. ‘You have a job to do, Nicocchi.’

Nico returns to eyeing the chimney with suspicion. ‘The fireplace isn’t running, right?’

‘I don’t see any smoke,’ says Nozomi.

Eli nods. ‘Maki probably wouldn’t run it on Christmas Eve anyway.’

That was fair enough, and Nico couldn’t fault that reasoning. ‘One last question then. Are you sure it isn’t just an electric fireplace?’

A pause.

‘Okay, down you go, Nicocchi,’ Nozomi responds, already pushing Nico down the entrance.

‘Good luck, Nico,’ Eli answers, making her way down the ladder.

‘Why didn’t you answer?!’

‘It’s fine. Probably,’ says Nozomi, her voice becoming further away from Nico as she too walks towards the ladder. ‘Just stick to the plan I made and you’ll be okay, Nicocchi. It’s in the back pocket of your suit.’

With no other option left but to inch her way down the rope, it turns out Nozomi wasn’t lying – Nico is definitely the only one out of μ’s who could fit inside the narrow chimney with her… stature. She would rather have braved a lit fireplace than admit as much to Nozomi, though.

Thankfully for her, the fireplace is both unlit and real, not electric, allowing her to crawl out after a few calculated bends of her body. So all those months of training had other uses. Dusting her suit down, she reaches into her back pocket, pulling out the instructions list to begin the job at hand.

_Step 1: Don’t get caught._

‘Yeah, yeah. Pretty obvious.’

_Step 2: Find the milk and cookies._

‘That’s better.’

Nico begins searching the living room. The coffee table? Nope. The smaller one in the corner of the room? Again, no. Next to the tree? No luck. Nico turns around in annoyance to find the mantelpiece she just exited.

Of course.

She sees a small plate of chocolate chip cookies, a glass of milk, and an envelope tucked away under the plate. She gets through the treats quickly before opening the envelope and unfolding the letter inside.

_Dear Santa-san,_

_I know this might sound weird, but my only wish is for you to give a present to ~~N~~ everyone in μ’s. They’re all very special to me._

_Please and thank you,_

_Maki Nishikino_

Nico shakes her head and mutters to herself in the dark room, ‘So you can be sweet when you want to.’

Other thoughts come to mind as she takes a longer sweep of the room with her eyes. Mainly, the thought that, ‘Maki-chan is sleeping somewhere up there…’ as her tilts her head upwards to see the second floor.

She wonders, what kind of habits does Maki have? How she really wants to see how gentle her face is when she sleeps. It’d be a nice change from the sharp look that she usually has. She decides that it isn’t worth the risk of being caught by Maki after only a few minutes of daydreaming. She turns back to her note.

_Step 3: Don’t get distracted by thoughts of sleeping Maki._

‘Whoops.’

_Step 4: Set the presents beneath the tree._

As she places the Nishikino’s gifts to their daughter beneath the tree, it occurs to Nico. That girl could probably get anything she asked for. Nico thinks back to the letter again. _But even if she could have anything, she’s still thinking of everyone else?_

Nico isn’t sure if she would act that way if their situations were reversed. A weird sensation settles in her stomach as she thinks how strange it is. Maki’s always been willing to share – a holiday house, a sweet potato, a drink with that double-ended, heart shaped straw. But this was always a choice for her. It wasn’t like Nico, where sharing was a necessity, a part of life in her family. Is Maki just naturally that kind-hearted?

She gives a vigorous shake of her head to end those thoughts before turning to Nozomi’s instructions again.

_Step 5: Congratulations, you’re done! Now, it’s time to make your exit. By the way, Nicocchi, we don’t have a key to lock the front door afterwards. Also, that wouldn’t be any fun. I’m sure you know what this means._

_< 3 Nozomi <3_

Nico takes another look at the fireplace, her expression turning to one of shock as realization sets in.

‘I have to climb back up?!’

* * *

 

Covered in soot and light snow, and now distinctly unhappy, Nico grumbles to herself as she walks back home, still in her now slightly-blackened Santa outfit. At least Nozomi was kind enough to leave the ladder. There’s no point in removing the suit now - her job is only half done for the night. There’s more presents to be delivered at home.

Hands in her jacket pockets as she walks under the street lamps, she passes a stranger in a red jacket with purple eyes and shoulder-length red hair. Wait, that can’t really be a stranger, can it?

‘Maki-chan?!’

‘N-N-Nico-chan?!’ Maki jumps in surprise at her voice before turning around, dumbstruck. She takes a few seconds to appraise the other girl before asking, ‘What’s with the outfit?’

Nico looks down for a split-second. White, red and some unusual black reminds her of the somewhat bizarre situation. ‘You’ve discovered my secret, Maki-chan,’ Nico says with all the seriousness in the world. ‘I’m Santa-san. Do you want to sit on my lap?’

Maki scrounges enough snow from the ground to throw at Nico’s face.

‘Ow! Maki-chan!’

‘You’re just a fake. Like the ones they have in stores,’ says Maki, her face formed into a scowl. Nico is relieved that Maki knows that _those_ Santas aren’t real, at least. ‘Wait, what are you even doing, Nico-chan?’

‘I’m just…’ Nico swings her head around, looking for any excuse she can. Sadly, there’s not much inspiration on a quiet night like this. ‘Taking a stroll, I guess,’ she finds herself mumbling, hoping that Maki doesn’t catch the words.

Maki arches an eyebrow. ‘In the middle of the night, in a Santa outfit, on Christmas Eve?’

‘Yes.’ Nico gives a slight cough. ‘What are _you_ doing, Maki-chan?’

‘I’m just…’ Maki looks around, before repeating Nico’s routine to a tee. ‘Taking a stroll. Yep.’

‘Hmmmm.’ Nico hums, not particularly convinced. A long, hard stare is given. After glaring long enough to make Maki shift in discomfort, she comes to a decision, nodding her head. ‘Okay, then. We’re both taking a stroll, by pure coincidence.’

‘Yep,’ Maki agrees quickly.

‘Nothing suspicious at all.’

‘That’s right.’

With that decided, they settle into a quiet between them, both of them wondering what to say next. Maki takes the time to look over the girl in the Santa outfit standing before her – it’s another memory to add to a whirlwind year. Love Live, idol practice, those small moments messing around at school and even just today, it sure hasn’t been boring with Nico around.

 _But,_ Maki finds herself thinking, _in a few_ _short months, they’ll be gone. Eli, Nozomi and Nico-chan…_ _My first Christmas with them might also be my last?_

‘Hey,’ says Maki, breaking the silence which had formed. ‘You’ll be graduating soon, Nico-chan.’

‘…Yeah,’ Nico agrees after a few moments. Not sure whether to be hopeful or not of the response she might get, Nico hesitates before asking a question of her own. ‘Will Maki-chan miss me?’

Maki finds herself blinking hard a few times as she shakes her head. ‘Don’t ask me something so obvious.’

‘Please,’ says Nico, taking care to look directly into Maki’s eyes. ‘Tell me.’

Maki has to shift her eyes away down and to the side, her voice barely above a whisper. ‘Of course I will.’

Seeing that much is the cue for Nico to switch to her serious, third-year mode, as she closes the distance between them and brings the other girl into a hug. ‘Thank you, Maki-chan.’

‘I guess you’re growing up,’ says Maki, her eyes stinging harder in their embrace. She rests her head on Nico’s shoulders, thankful that the other girl can’t see her face like this. ‘Even if you don’t look like it, Nico-chan.’

‘That’s one part of you which hasn’t changed,’ Nico says with a quiet sigh, giving a soft pat of Maki’s back regardless.

Loosening her grip and leaning backwards allows Nico to take a proper look at Maki’s face. She looks a bit downcast, a little bit sad. For all the teasing Nico will eventually give her about still believing in Santa, seeing Maki depressed on Christmas Eve isn’t something that Nico can just leave alone.

‘Come on, Maki-chan,’ Nico says, not unkindly. ‘It’s nearly Christmas. Cheer up, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Maki replies, giving a quiet sniffle before rubbing at her eyes.

It’s not quite good enough for the girl in the Santa outfit. And Nico isn’t Santa, even if she has the suit. But maybe she can do something about that. Santa’s gifts always put a smile onto the recipient. And Nico’s goal has always been the same – an idol has to a smile on everyone’s face. She’s already replaced part of Santa’s job tonight, she might as well do the other half.

‘Hey, Maki-chan. There’s one more thing I should tell you tonight. As we get older, we won’t always get gifts from Santa-san.’ It’s not the entire truth, but that’s the closest that Nico is willing to get for now. She can still see that Maki hasn’t had the same thought, furrowing her eyebrows and making a slightly disappointed ‘O-Oh.’

‘But that’s fine,’ Nico replies, clasping Maki’s hands within her own. ‘Because Maki-chan will always get a present from me. Always.’

Nico gets the present she wanted as she sees Maki breaking into a grin. It looks even better than usual somehow – illuminated by the Moon and the streetlights, their brightness also catching against the falling snowflakes. They seem to form halos of light around them.

‘Then I’ll always give one to Nico-chan as well,’ says Maki after a while, being the one to initiate another hug between them. They remain still and quiet, enjoying each other’s warmth for comfort in the cold for what seems like hours.

‘Hey,’ Nico finds herself saying after a while with some reluctance. ‘As much as I’d like to stand here in the freezing cold and catch a flu, I think we should head home for the night. Before the date changes, at least.’

Maki lingers in the hug for as long as she can. ‘See you tomorrow, Nico-chan.’

* * *

 

Still covered in soot and snow, but much happier than before, Nico unlocks the door with care and all the quiet she can as she whispers to the empty room. ‘I’m back.’

‘Welcome home.’

‘Ah!’ Nico shouts at receiving a reply, which she didn’t expect. ‘Oh, it’s just you, mother.’

Nico’s mother frowns, tutting with her finger. ‘That’s not much of a greeting, is it?’

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s fine,’ her mother replies, walking over and stooping to plant a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. ‘I just got back. Thanks for putting the presents out while I was gone, Nico.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Nico asks, tilting her head.

‘Those?’

Her mother points to the gifts placed next to the plastic tree, and Nico’s eyes widen. The elder Yazawa makes a dubious look at Nico’s confusion. ‘You must be tired, Nico. And so am I, so I’ll be heading off to bed. I still have work tomorrow, you know,’ she says, yawning at the last words. ‘Good night, sweetheart. Nice outfit, by the way.’

Nico finds herself looking down for the second time in 15 minutes. ‘Good night,’ Nico replies after, her mother smiling and then shutting the door to her bedroom behind her.

It’s impossible, but Nico has to check anyway, walking to her bedroom to check the place where she had stashed the presents. It takes a while to shift all the stuff out of the way, but her siblings know better than to dig around Nico’s precious A-RISE collection. Shifting a few DVD cases and figures, she checks the hidden spot.

The presents are still there.

Disbelieving, she sprints back to the tree, grabbing the small present labelled with her name as soon as she spots it. It’s about the size of three or four matchboxes stacked atop each other, but it only makes a small rattle as Nico shakes it up and down.

On a closer look, the wrapping seems a bit rough. Not through a lack of care, however - it seems that the person was a bit flustered it came to preparing Nico’s present. Nico squints at the sticker in the darkness of the room, murmuring to herself. ‘Why does the handwriting look so familiar?’

In fact, it almost looks like…

No way. That’s not possible. That was just a coincidence earlier.

A coincidence?

Coming from that direction in the middle of the night? When she’s always in bed by 9 on Christmas Eve?

Nico clutches the present closer to her chest, a tear in her eye.

‘Maki-chan…’

When Christmas Day arrives and her siblings ask why they received more presents than usual, Nico tells them that Santa visited twice.


	2. New Year

Pure white and crimson red, the miko outfit contrasts nicely against the flowing, tied-back black hair of the newest shrine maiden recruit. And yet, Nico finds herself scowling as she carries yet another crate of charms from the shed to the temple itself.

‘This is _not_ how I planned on spending New Year’s Eve.’

‘Awww, don’t be like that, Nicocchi,’ replies Nozomi, having recruited Nico for the task a few days prior. Her recruitment may or not have been accomplished via threatening the wellbeing of Nico’s chest.

‘Nozomi’s right,’ says Eli, also in a matching dress. ‘This shrine has given all of us in μ’s so much. Spending our evening helping out is the least we can do.’

Nico gives a bitter shake of her head. ‘I think you two just want to spend some time together in the supply shed later.’

‘Nico!’ shouts Eli, bringing a fist above her head to threaten Nico with.

Nozomi places a hand to her chin, deep in thought. ‘Not a bad idea, Nicocchi…’

‘Nozomi!’ whines Eli, bringing her hands to her face in embarrassment.

Nico’s look turns to one of disgust. ‘Forget I suggested anything.’

‘Let’s change the topic then,’ Eli says, a little bit too quickly. ‘How would you prefer to be spending New Year’s Day, Nico?’

_Maki-chan, fireworks and a room with a view_ , Nico thinks to herself.

‘Maki-chan, fireworks and a room with a view,’ Nozomi suggests out loud.

‘W-Where would I get the money for that?’ stammers Nico in response, whilst wondering if Nozomi is actually an esper.

‘Why would you need money when you have Maki-chan?’ Eli points out.

‘Good point.’

Nozomi makes a thoughtful expression as she turns to Nico and asks, ‘So you’re not denying that you’d want to be with Maki-chan, Nicocchi?’

Nico chooses to waive her right of reply, blushing and looking down at the crate she holds as a means of distraction.

Eli, however, raises an eyebrow at Nico’s non-answer. ‘Did something happen between you two over Christmas?’

Nico’s continued silence is incriminating.

Nozomi’s eyes widen as she brings a hand to cover her mouth. ‘How risqué.’

That’s enough for Nico to stop being silent. ‘It wasn’t like that at all, Nozomi!’

‘Then, what…’ Eli trails off as she spots something pink protruding from the far corner of the shrine. ‘Actually, I’ll ask again later.’

Looking up, Nozomi also sees what Eli has. ‘Good thinking, Elicchi.’

‘Where are you two going?’ asks Nico as the other third years begin to leave her, walking in the exact opposite direction from her.

‘The supply shed,’ replies Nozomi with a wink. ‘Elicchi and I have something to do.’ Receiving a chop on her forehead for her trouble, she whines, ‘How awful, Elicchi! I meant we were going to get more supplies!’ Before she leaves with a now furiously blushing Eli, the actual shrine maiden pulls a card from her pocket and looks at it before smiling. ‘Don’t worry, Nicocchi. I think you might still be spending the new year the way you wanted to.’

‘…Whatever,’ replies Nico, well after Nozomi and Eli have made their exit. She sighs before beginning to move with the crate cradled to the chest. That’s before she nearly drops what she’s carrying when she sees what it is that’s been waiting for her, as she rounds the corner of the shrine. ‘Maki-chan?’

Maki stops the impatient drumming of her fingers against her forearm, but she still looks annoyed for some reason. ‘Took you long enough, Nico-chan.’

‘Not like I asked you to wait for me,’ Nico answers, almost out of reflex. It’s only after that she realises something unusual in the first place. ‘Wait, you were waiting for me?’

‘O-Of course not.’

‘Hmmmm,’ replies Nico with evident suspicion. She decides that it doesn’t matter, after staring at Maki makes her want to say something else instead. ‘That kimono really is beautiful, Maki-chan.’

On reflex, Maki looks down at her silken dress of dark pink, a yellow floral pattern below the sash of purple - matching the colour of her eyes. ‘Thanks,’ she eventually mumbles in response. ‘Your outfit looks good on you as well.’

Taking another look downwards at her miko clothing, Nico soon realises there’s only one thing to do. ‘Hey, Maki-chan,’ she says as she quickly brings her hands beside her head, already in their trademark symbols. ‘Nico Miko Mii!’

Nico freezes in her place as Maki gives the worst possible reply. Dead silence, as well as a look which suggests that Nico is now human garbage.

‘You know what,’ Maki says after a long while, ‘I just thought of a really good resolution for you, Nico-chan. Never say that again.’

‘How rude!’

Even as she pouts (setting the box beside her feet to do so, because making a cute pout is just that important), Nico goes into an odd sort of quiet. It’s the first time they’ve been alone together since Christmas Eve, so Nico has to take some time, working up the nerve to ask, ‘Hey. What was with that present you gave me, anyway?’

‘You?!’ Maki splutters, before she realises what she needs to say instead. ‘T-That present was from Santa-san, wasn’t it?’

A smile tugs at the corners of Nico’s mouth. ‘How did you know what present I was referring to?’

‘Ah.’

‘I’m really thankful, you know?’ continues Nico, as Maki wishes that she’d stop being caught out all the time. ‘It was beautiful, Maki-chan. But still…’ Nico shakes her head a few times before speaking again. ‘You can’t just give Nico-Nii something like _that_ out of the blue. My heart nearly stopped.’

Maki makes a confused expression. ‘I’m… sorry?’

‘Don’t be,’ says Nico, gently resting her head against Maki’s shoulder. ‘I’ll give you one as well sometime.’

‘I’d really like that,’ Maki quietly replies.

Things seem to go still once again until the commotion heard from the shrine picks up – the surest sign that midnight has passed and the new year has begun.

‘I guess we’ll have to wait until next year to have that nice evening together,’ Nico says with a sigh.

At that, Maki looks genuinely confused. ‘What are you talking about, Nico-chan? I can buy a fireworks display and a hotel suite anytime.’

Nico feels her jaw dropping. ‘You’re amazing, you know that?’

Finally, there’s something else which needs saying now that the date has ticked over. Nico smiles as she looks up at the other girl, before she presses Maki’s hand into her own. ‘Happy New Year, Maki-chan.’

Maki replies with a smile of her own as she says, ‘You too, Nico-chan.’


End file.
